


[PODFIC] A Fold in the Universe

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cliffhangers at Every Turn, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, English Accent, First Kiss, First Time, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical issues, Omega Verse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soundcloud, crossing universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Alpha Sherlock and Omega John are in a relationship. Prime Sherlock and Prime John are not. So what happens when a freak fold in the universe switches one John for the other?





	1. In Which John Suffers a Collision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkest_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_bird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Fold in the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343352) by [darkest_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_bird/pseuds/darkest_bird). 



> Well, having tested the waters a couple of weeks ago with a one-shot Omega!verse story, here is something a little meatier!  
> Many, many thanks to darkest_bird for permission to podfic this magnificent work. I love your treatment of our heroes, thank you for sharing your Omega world with us!
> 
> There will be two chapters today, then one a day, in the usual way, from Monday to Friday, until the beginning of June!  
> As ever, kudos and comments will be gratefully received and responded to as quickly as I am able.
> 
> Music is Kaleidoscope by Sam Wedgwood


	2. In Which John Makes a Misdiagnosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take note of the dub-con tag. Not graphic or prolonged, just fair warning if you'd rather skip the last bit of this chapter.


	3. In Which John Tries to Trick Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who has downloaded chapter two already, I have made an alteration to the ending to re-align the outro, and re-posted. Rookie music error, my apologies!


	4. In Which John Learns His A, B, Os




	5. In Which John Seeks Medical Attention




	6. In Which John Takes a Walloping




	7. In Which Sherlock Is Baffled




	8. In Which Sherlock Seeks Vengeance




	9. In Which Sherlock’s Experiment Falls Apart




	10. In Which Sherlock Remembers Pink




	11. In Which Sherlock, Erhrm, Yeah (cough)




	12. In Which John Plays Twenty Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had the best weekend! 
> 
> This chapter has the telling (not the showing) of Molly's attack - the most graphic of which is from 37 -40 minutes, if you feel you need to skip that bit. I've kept the timestamp tight as there is a lot of reflection on John and Sherlock's story either side of these markers. I'll keep a close eye on my comments, if anyone feels the need to talk and I'm sure darkest_bird will be happy to discuss the text with anyone who needs.
> 
> Keep well and safe, lovely people,  
> Locky x


	13. In Which John Pulls a Drive and Dash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we've reached the half-way point! Thank you for sticking with me (or joining in!). Lots of fantastic wonderfulness still to come, stay tuned!


	14. In Which John Takes the A Train




	15. In Which John Lends a Helping Hand




	16. In Which John Plants the Seeds of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice long one for you. For the weekend. (!!)


	17. In Which John Meets John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't suppose it's often that a voice artist challenges you to yawn at their work, but I reckon, in this chapter, if you don't clench your jaws in an attempt not to yawn, I haven't done my job properly! LOL


	18. In Which John Walks on Hunting Ground




	19. In Which John Plays with Fire




	20. In Which John Starts Fires (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh what a treat of a chapter you're in for today! There is so much here that is noteworthy but I'll just let you listen...  
> Darkest_bird, you are a master (mistress?!) of your craft. What can I say? Fantastic stuff!  
> (And, no matter what I say at the end of this chapter, the story continues in chapter 21!!)


	21. In Which John Starts Fires (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues from yesterday - will Sherlock make it in time? Will he be able to save his 'not his' John?? Will the evil Dr Stapleton get her comeuppance? For all these answers and more, tune in and find out....


	22. In Which Sherlock Denies, John Lies, Sherlock Vies, and John Dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are in the final leg! One more week to go and what an exciting week it is, beginning with an hour and a half of the most compelling writing!


	23. In Which Sherlock Makes a Case for Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, yesterday's chapter was very kindly received, thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much when we see the story unfold from the Omega point of view once more!


	24. In Which John Suffers Another Collision (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have the Prime Universe reunion. Not as straightforward as yesterdays!


	25. In Which John Suffers Another Collision (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, the penultimate chapter. Expect some... intimate moments...!


	26. Epilogue: In Which the Universe Congratulates Itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My abject apologies to anyone from the north east of England. I feel your pain. Sorry. *Scuffs toe in the dirt*.  
> I didn't want my work day to finish today because that meant that 6pm would come around all the sooner and I'd be posting the last chapter. Sad, sad, sad. :'-(
> 
> Thank you all so much for keeping me company as this has posted - your comments have been absolutely wonderful.   
> Thank you, darkest_bird, for your talent, your permission and your cheer-leading. Fabulous stuff, really, truly.


End file.
